moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya Bladedancer
Tanya Bladedancer was a close friend of Aeons Windspear, who would later become his girlfriend in which she sacrificed her own Xbox Live account in an attempt to prevent Aeons Windspear from getting fragged during the Battle of Assembly, in the final hours of Viral Day. The Fragging of Tanya Bladedancer would be the main reason in which Windspear would fight against Condemned, and Chaos in the future Moderation War. During the war, Tanya had managed to move in with Windspear in secrecy, and support him through comfort and love, until the war's end in the fall of 2015. She eventually returned to Xbox Live 1 year later in 2017, and eventually would form a Halo 5 based Clan known as the Blades of the Phoenix, mostly due to her obsession with the element of Fire. Her relationship with RagingSun6989 deteriorated badly when a full blown war erupted that same year in 2017, with the fall of Harvest on June 2nd. From June 2nd, her personality would change for the worst much to the horror of Aeons Windspear. After the 2017 disaster, Tanya has since then felt nothing but hatred and anger towards RagingSun6989 in the post war events. 2 years during the Post War events, Tanya in reality gave birth to a young baby girl. ''History 'Pre-Moderation War' Tanya Bladedancer is a 23 year old girl who had just created an Xbox Live account in order to try and get into the world of gaming in the year 2014, and was gradually introduced to Halo by her then closest friend Aeons Windspear, where she met RagingSun6989 that same day in Halo 3's Map Orbital. New to the Halo games, Tanya was not a balanced player at the time and at one point was constantly being bullied by three female players that arrogantly considered themselves better than male gamers & berated new female gamers. It got so bad for her to play Halo that one day, she barely said two or three words to Aeons & RagingSun6989 before Aeons knew something was off. "Dude, something's wrong. Tanya ain't returning my messages for some reason... Well I'll be damn, she's in a four-way Slayer match... (scoffs) with the Tiger's Talons. I'm going to hack us into their game session, Sun. Standby." Aeons hacked into their session and was dumbfounded when they saw their friend being ganged up on. Without missing a beat, Aeons tapped the Talon's chat channel to hear what was going on. To the guy's horror, they heard sinister laughing, explosions, gunfire, and worse still, the sound of Tanya crying, which broke Aeons' heart. "Oh, shit. Sun, it looks like we've got cyberbullies on our hands. What do you think we should do?" RagingSun6989 replied, "I don't know, catch their attention and give them a taste of their own medicine?" "And the monkey flips the bird." said Aeons after a short pause in the conversation. RagingSun6989 proceeded to fire two warning shots from his Sniper Rifle into the air while Aeons caught their attention, then a verbal feud ensued between the two groups. Aeons soon had enough after they struck a nerve and proceeded to roast all three of the bullying gamers & ending with his version of the ever famous "Deez Nuts" joke, as a result the Tiger's Talons had enough of the guys and left the game. Tanya was at a loss for words. Some time after this event, she was trained by Aeons Windspear in close to mid range fighting, while RagingSun6989 introduced Tanya to long range firearms, where she immediately took interest in sniper rifles, making it her primary weapon for any future matchmaking game. She preferred Halo 4's Binary Rifle out of any other long rifle, and became a well balanced gamer with it, eventually managing to drop both RagingSun6989, and Windspear many times during a training session in a specially tailored custom game, who declared her ready for Matchmaking. Feeling excited after regaining her confidence, Tanya Bladedancer would join RagingSun6989, Aeons Windspear and his best friend STLproud2serve7 in her very first Matchmaking game on Team Blue, that took place on Skyline in Halo 4. The event was a Blue Team victory, which led to Tanya Bladedancer winning her first matchmaking game in Halo, and receiving praise from both Aeons Windspear and RagingSun6989. After the match was won, Tanya would continue honing the skills her friends had taught her until she felt that she was ready to take on the one thing that caused her to doubt herself and her abilities: the very gamers that tormented her and countless others, the Tiger's Talons. Calling them out on the very same Halo map that started her down the warrior's path, Tanya viciously slew them all without batting an eyelash and without the Talons gaining a single kill on her, all while Aeons & Sun simply stood back and Aeons recorded the entire match for all of the entire video gaming community to see. Some 3 hours after playing GTA V, Aeons Windspear invited Tanya to the Halo 4 Map Haven, where he and RagingSun6989 were just playing some custom gaming and forging. During this time, a picture of the three friends was snapped by Aeons Windspear, and sent over to Tanya, where she valiantly stated that Windspear and RisingSun were the best friends she ever had on Xbox Live, all without realizing just exactly how much Aeons meant to her. About 30 minutes into the game, RagingSun6989 eventually left to play some campaign missions on Halo 2, while Aeons Windspear eventually left to go to sleep, due to being up so late. However about 3 hours later, Viral Day had occurred, and players world wide were getting fragged by the millions. 'Viral Day & Fragging' RagingSun6989, who was still present on Xbox Live, was completely among one of the players left on the server in Halo 3 Map's Assembly, where he eventually met up with Tanya Bladedancer. Not long after, Aeons Windspear spawned in, where he declared that he activated his Xbox Live account as soon as he saw on the news about what was occurring worldwide on Xbox Live. At this time, Tanya finally admitted her true feelings about Aeons Windspear to him, stating that she wants to be with him forever, and that she is now scared that she might not ever hear from him again. Windspear, shocked, but unsurprised, felt the same for her and convinces her that everything will turn out for the better once they escape the server. The three friends, remained at Assembly, for about 3 hours straight until Tanya Bladedancer had spotted what appeared to be a Chaos soldier climbing up the outer walls outside the map and killed the AI, sparking the Battle of Assembly. Tanya Bladedancer, and the other Xbox Live Players and Moderators, had managed to hold off an overwhelming Chaos Invasion of the map, for about 37 minutes, until Chaos began to spawn Scorpion tanks and Hornets into the server, which eventually began to shell the map causing the fragmentation of about 25 more Xbox Live Players and Moderators. As Assembly was being overrun, Aeons Windspear & Tanya Bladedancer hurriedly searched for a teleporter, the only means of escaping the server, before Chaos completely set loose its viral firewall around Assembly. Unfortunately, Aeons would soon eat the words he said to her earlier. Shortly as they were about to enter the teleporter to escape Assembly, Tanya Bladedancer spotted another Sniper outside the map and, with a melee attack, managed to knock Windspear out of the way before taking the bullet meant for him to the head, fragging her completely from the Network. Her virtual death would not be in vain though. RagingSun69897, after witnessing the fragging of her from not that far away, nailed the A.I. before it had the chance to get a shot off at Windspear, who was still grieving at the loss of his new girlfriend from the server. Tanya's fragging would permanently scar the noble warrior, as she would never again be able to play Minecraft, GTA V and worse still, would never again be able to play Halo with the man she grew to love. Tanya's deep depression would eventually be discovered by Aeons Windspear about 2 hours later, where he eventually regained his confidence over a phone conversation with her, and vowed to end Chaos for their aggression against the world of gamers. Tanya's fragging would also be burned into RisingSun's mind as he now believes that it was his own fault for separating from her and Windspear to cover them during the Battle of Assembly, and has been haunted by her fragging ever since. "Baby, don't give up hope. Until my last dying breath, I promise that I will fight on for the both of us until we stand at each others side once more. Besides, it's not like you'll never see me again. In fact, I might be just around the corner in the real world, waiting for you with open arms." These were the words Aeons said to Tanya that lifted both their spirits. 'Post-Moderation War' Nearing the end of the war, Aeons sent her money for fuel and hired hands so she could move in with him. She had just finished moving her stuff in when the Sages finished off The Condemned Virus once and for all. When Aeons woke from 72 hours of well deserved sleep, well, let's just say one thing lead to another. Weeks after their "first night" together, Tanya, much to her surprise discovered she was pregnant. It couldn't have happened at the craziest of times considering the fact that she was going to college to be a computer programmer, and out of nowhere RagingSun6989 assaults her and her newly founded gaming clan, the Blades of the Phoenix on June 2nd, 2017, about 2 years after her fragging from Xbox Live, and about 5 months after her return to the Xbox Live Network, beginning a whole new crisis on the network of gaming and further scaring the now 24 year old girl and expectant mother, leaving Tanya with nothing more but shock, horror and anger. Weaponry 'Halo 3' *Plasma Rifle'' *''Battle Rifle'' 'Halo 4' *''Binary Rifle'' *''Assault Rifle'' Personality ''Gallery |Tanya Bladedancer during practice sessions on Halo 4's map Harvest with both Aeons Windspear and RagingSun6989 Tanya Bladedancer H3.JPG|Tanya Bladedancer in Halo 3, just seconds before being introduced to RagingSun6989... |Tanya Bladedancer a day after the Sky Line Event with RagingSun6989 (left) and Aeons Windspear (Right) accompanying her on map Harvest in Halo 4. Trivia *''Like Aeons Windspear, Tanya had a fireball personality to go with the kind heart she had and knew what buttons to press to crack people up. *''She also shared the same taste in music with Aeons, which is why they are such a great match.'' *''The character of Tanya Bladedancer was inspired by a woman that the real life Aeons Windspear had met during the summer of 2012. The fact that the woman in question isn't a gamer at all shows a bit of irony.'' *''Tanya was the first of the main characters to be fragged from the servers by Chaos...'' *''The fragging of Tanya Bladedancer, would not only depress Aeons Windspear, but also affect RagingSun6989 the most, the cause of this is unknown, but it is possible that RagingSun6989 was either haunted by his decision to cover the couple, which caused her fragging, or that he might have had a soft spot in his heart for her as well...'' Category:Female Players Category:Xbox Live Players Category:Protagonists Category:Condemnation